heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Telling Stories
In many films or tales, there comes a time when the hero or heroine, or someone close to them, tells a story that sets the plot forward. He or she can tell a story to: *Explain the events in his or her past that made the protagonist who he or she is *Warn of an impending danger *Explain what sent the villain down a dark path *Talk sense into someone *Support a loved one Examples *Obi-Wan Kenobi tells Luke Skywalker the story of how Darth Vader became bad. *Gosalyn Waddlemeyer tells Darkwing Duck the story about her deceased grandfather, Professor Waddlemeyer. *Reubus Hagrid tells Harry Potter the story how he got the lightning-bolt scar on his forehead the night Lord Voldemort killed his parents and tried to kill him as an infant, who survived the Dark Lord's killing curse, thus giving him the title as "the boy who lived" *Queen Elinor tells Merida the story of the selfish prince to remind her of the consequences of her actions. *Robyn Starling tells Tom and Jerry the story about her beloved father and her wicked Aunt Figg who took over the house in his absence. *Jonathan tells Dracula the story of the LeBouve tragedy, but Dracula explains the real tale. *Zero Moustafa telling the story of himself and Gustave H to the Young Author. Likewise, the Author later writes a book with this story. *R.L. Stine tells Zach the story of how he became the horror writer he was. *Eggs, aided by Fish, tells Winnie Portley-Rind the story of how he was given to the boxtrolls by his father. *Future Launchpad McQuack tells Gosalyn Mallard the story how Darkwing Duck became Darkwarrior Duck. *Rubber Chicken tells "Ace Reporter" Gosalyn Mallard his side of the story and his nemesis Cement Head, who has been framing him for his crimes *Splinter tells a boy named Danny his story about his master Hamato Yoshi and his arch-rival, Oroku Saki *Blake Belladonna tells Sun Wukong the story of how the White Fang became a violent evil organization and how she herself left to become a Huntress. *Eddie Valiant tells Roger Rabbit his story about his brother's death. *Chuckles the clown explains to Woody how Lotso was replaced with another toy, which was the once kind bear's very beginning of darkness and that he now rules Sunnyside like a prison. *Wendy Darling tells Danny a Peter Pan story to help him cope with the bombings in World War II. *Jason and George Jeremiah explain the real story to their friends, Andrea Russo and William Young how they met Mortimer eight years ago before they became enemies. *Hayley Leary explains her story to Edward Waltrip that she was abused in her childhood by Tabitha Harperstein. *Jennifer Honey explains her story about her childhood, that she lost her parents and is mistreated by her evil Aunt Trunchbull to Matilda Wormwood. *Tigress tells Po the story of how Shifu raised Tai Lung, and how Tai Lung turned evil. *Osmosis Jones tells Drix the story about he accidently made Frank vomit in front of Shane's teacher. Quotes Gallery Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-6610.jpg|Dracula explaining the truth about losing his wife and why he built the hotel to Johnny. who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7210.jpg|Eddie Valiant explaning his story to Roger Rabbit about his brother's death. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events